1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Currently known display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices, field effect displays (FEDs), and electrophoretic display devices.
Particularly, organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices include two electrodes, and an organic emission layer disposed between the two electrodes. An electron that is injected from one electrode is coupled with a hole that is injected from another electrode on the organic emission layer to form an exciton. The exciton emits energy and light.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) device has a self-luminance characteristic. Thus, unlike a liquid crystal display device, the OLED does not need a separate light source. Because of this characteristic, the thickness and weight of an OLED display may be reduced. Further, the organic light emitting diode device has desirable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response speed. Because of these characteristics, the OLED device draws industry attention as a next generation display device.
The above-described organic emission layer may be deteriorated due to external factors such as external moisture, gasses, and ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Thus, a packaging technology that seals and protects the organic emission layer is very important.
Referring to FIG. 1, a portable terminal including the OLED device uses a sealing substrate 10 and a sealing unit 20 to seal the organic emission layer. However, the sealing substrate 10 and the sealing unit 20 are vulnerable to an external impact. Therefore, the sealing substrate 10 or the sealing unit 20 may be damaged by external impact and moisture or gasses may permeate into the organic emission layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.